Poisonous
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Artemis doesn't like the nickname that Wally gives her. So, she skips a mission to try and prove him wrong. One-Shot


_Poisonous_

_Written by: Threaded Needles_

Robin looked out the tiny space from which he was standing his back too. He watched as static filled the T.V. from which SuperBoy was watching. He waited a second to see if the static was helpful to making you smarter or something, and that's why he watched it.

It wasn't.

"Hi Robin!" Meghan said, floating right up to his face, a spatula in hand. She waved it once or twice before coughing in a manner that led Robin to believe that the teen was attempting to make cookies yet again.

He shook his head, leaned over the window where it seperated off the kitchen and the hallway and grabbed a pear. "Walk with me, we need to discuss something," he said, taking a bite of the green fruit.

"But, I have cookies in the oven."

Robin blinked. Simple peanut-butter cookies could _not _be more important than their new attack strategy. He swiveled his head, the timer still set on twenty minutes to go. "Look, twenty some minutes, get SuperBoy, we have a battle to discuss."

She put down the spatula unhappily, grabbing a dishrag to clean off her hands and calling for Connor. Robin turned around and walked back to where Wally and Kal were waiting for him, discarding the half-eaten pear to in the nearby trash can.

Nearly ten seconds after he walked up, Artemis situated between him and Wally, wearing a black mini-skirt and a white turtleneck. Normally she was prone to wearing different outfits, but never a skirt.

"What you staring at ugly?" She asked to Wally, who had a straw in between his teeth and sticking out straight, a cup of orange juice cooling off his hand. He was looking at her long legs.

He coughed, took a drink of the juice then added, "Nothing Poison."

"Did you just call me poison?" She asked, jabbing a finger into chest, causing him to flinch slightly.

His straw wiggled in between his teeth as he opened his mouth to respond. "Yeah, I did just call you poison, so what? That's what you act like."

She blanched, pulled out the straw in between his teeth and added: "Well, next time you should probably _look _in the mirror before you insult somebody."

He coughed, looking as she stomped away angerily, and then turned back to Robin and Kal. "What's her problem?"

"You were looking at her legs. Girls don't like that," Robin inputed, shaking his hands for emphasis, before putting them down and pointing at Connor and Meghan who were approaching.

"Well, maybe she shouldn't wear a skirt. All. The. Damn. Time."

Connor coughed, loosely wrapping a hand around Meghan to show property ownership. Wally waved him down. "I wasn't talking about M'gann, I was talking about Artemis."

Robin put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "She wore a skirt today, dude. She has a right, and on top of that, it's the first freaking time."

Wally shot venom at Robin. "Whatever, not my fault. Maybe she should wear taller boots, or better _yet_, leggings."

"Your starting to sound like her father," M'gann said, leaning against Connor, one hand wrapped in his.

Wally's face hardened. "Whatever, I'm not apologizing either."

"And we're not asking you too, we just need to handle our tactics for our next mission-" Aqualad started. He was cut off by the sudden beep that meant that Batman was calling them together.

Robin ran up first, bringig his first fingers to touch the miniature control panel on his arm and bring up his own little map and Batman on a large screen. "I have a mission for all of you. Now listen closely-"

"We are never learning that new tatic," Connor said under his breath.

Batman stopped and cleared his throat. He picked up a piece of paper and began reciting. "Robbery, Happy Harbor, fires to be put out, several injured _or _killed. Your job is to ivestigate and take care of the problems."

Robin touched his hand to his head before nodding and shutting down the system. "And, we're back to square one. This isn't even dealing with the light."

Artemis put her feet on the couch, only her feet. "Good, so you won't be needing my assistance. I'm staying home."

Robin shrugged, and Wally snorted, already following M'gann into the bio-ship. Aqualad gave her one last look, causing her to move her legs and before he departed he said, "do something productive, will you?"

Then, they all left, leaving Artemis to her own fends.

She got up from the couch slowly, checking to make sure they were gone before she pushed herself off the couch. They were to be gone at least an hour, so there was no need to worry. She stepped up to the kitchen, flipping off the T.V. as she passed, since it only got one channel, and reached for the first cookbook she could find.

* * *

><p>"Wally, what was that about?" Robin asked, watching the male who had his hands crossed over his chest in a displeased fashion. "I mean with Artemis."<p>

Wally huffed, and turned away from Robin, so that he was overlooking Gotham City.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes before M'gann broke the silence. "Happy Harbor. Beginning descent in one minute. Wally toppled as the bio-ship lurched forward unexpectedly. "What was that?" He screamed.

M'gann shook her head. "She's hurt. beginning descent. _Now._"

Robin clutched his seat, and Wally raked his hands across the siding of the windows for support. "Wait, we're being attacked. M'gann, stop. SuperBoy, Aqualad, we got to get out there."

"We're fifty feet up in the air!" Connor yelled, his face turning red at his frustration.

Wally shook his head. "M'gann will make sure we don't fall off. And, even if one of us did, we've got parachutes in the back cupboard."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Fine, me and SuperBoy will go."

Aqualad stood up as if to protest. He sat down seconds later when the two got up and began to head towards the opening. "Be careful, both of you. And, Robin-"

Robin looked at him, his eyes in understanding. "-don't die."

Both him and Connor nodded, pressing the opening to the hatch. Wind whipped in and M'gannn screwed her eyes shut. Robin shot his rope up, secured it and then held out his hand for SuperBoy. They both plummeted.

M'gann let out a scream, nearly loosing control of the bio-ship. Seconds later they could be seen faintly, Connor wrestling to climb the rope with Robin on his shoulders.

"I can't decide if that's really smart, or really _really _dumb." Wally said, placing his head in his hand and watching outside the window.

Aqualad broke in after a minute, "Let us hope they are smart, I don't want to have to disappoint Batman."

I thump was heard overhead, followed by a groan, causing M'gann to flinch but keep her hands on the orbs to fly the bio-ship.

It stayed quiet on the inside of the bio-ship as if already praying for the loss of Robin and SuperBoy. M'gann's eyes flooded with tears as she kept a firm grip on the orbs for the flying. When she heard another thump overhead she couldn't help but let out a small awkward laugh.

"C'mon Robin," Wally said quietly. His sentence was followed by the knock on the opening to the ship. When M'gann opened it, her eyes flashing white, SuperBoy stumbled in, Robin over his shoulder.

"Was he hurt?" Aqualad asked concerned as he unbuckled to examine the thirteen year old.

Connor shrugged. "He got singed once or twice, pretty deep though-" He lifted Robin's left arm to emphasis, causing the younger to moan, his eyes shut tightly. "-they're fire magic demons out there."

"...Great." Aqualad said in a sarcastic voice.

* * *

><p>The mission ended up lasting four hours.<p>

Robin was left in the bio-ship for the remainder of the mission, hooked up to a healing central so that his wounds were cleaned and taken care of.

After the exhausting mission, they all had burns on their arm and legs and hands.

"And this... is why we wear leggings." Wally said, dipping a Q-tip into the peroxide and lightly brushing it onto his arm wound. "Even in- ouch- extreme cases."

They landed in the cave without any further attacks or aerial attacks. M'gann kept shaky hands on the flying orbs, attempting not to crash land.

They all got off, M'gann switching back to day clothes, Connor carrying Robin. Artemis came out from the kitchen, holding a rolling pin and covered in flour. "I seriously thought you guys were never coming home."

"I think you were right to stay home, it was exhausting," Aqualad said. Connor dropped Robin on the couch. "I think Robin's throat may have been burned slightly, he can do nothing more than moan."

Wally attempted to look past Artemis into the kitchen. "So, what did you do while we were gone. You had like four hours to yourself."

She stepped back, showing off the kitchen. "I decided to cook. You know, because it was, um, fun."

Wally raised in eyebrow. "What? Seriously? Oh, pizza!" he noticed the round dish and instantly lunged for it, grabbing to slices and stuffing his mouth.

Artemis tapped her foot. Wally looked at her. "It's delicious, not poisonous at all like your personality."

"I think that maybe your over thinking it Wally, Artemis isn't poisonous, you just think she is," M'gann said, floating up to both of them. "Artemis's personality shines through because of how she reacts when other people aren't around. Think about it, she just might act that way around you because she's shy or upset about something."

Artemis tapped her foot again, and Wally took the moment to guzzle more food. "I think you owe her an apology," M'gann finally concluded. Wally choked.

"What? Her? Never."

"C'mon Wally," Robin croaked from the couch, SuperBoy beside him as they watched static.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Artemis, I am sincerely sorry. You may wear a skirt whenever you please, as long as you make pizza."

She decked him, but he rolled underneath her fist and pecked the side of her cheek with a kiss.

Her face heated up, and too keep herself from over-thinking it she busied herself with stirring the bubbling fudge on the stove.

Meghan laughed from beside her. "Looks like you guys were the perfect couple," she said, all too cheerfully.

"Don't be too sure," Artemis said, pointing to wear Wally was urging SuperBoy to join him in a drinking contest. "He's still a self-centered asshole."

M'gann laughed. "He is always going to be like that."

_A.N. Hm, I like writing this one. _

_Don't worry, I'm going to start writing a Multi-Chap soon enough so hold your horses. Once again, Wally X Artemis :O_

_Anyways, when they were fighting I was going to have M'gann establish a telepathic relationship, until I realized: "Wait, Wally's thinking about Artemis, we can't do that!" and thus, they were forced to talk aloud. ;)_

_See you guys soon! _

_~!Threaded Needles!~_


End file.
